Hiei's Tears
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Hiei and Kurama get into a serious fight causing Kurama to run off. After a few days Hiei finds him but what will happen when Hiei finds what he never in his whole life expected to find? His most dreaded nightmare come to life!
1. Most Excruciating Memory

Disclaimer: "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all characters are created by Yoshihiro Togashi. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: T is my rating for physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult males. This also covers harsh language. And mentioning of death. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summary: Hiei and Kurama get into a serious fight causing Kurama to run off. After a few days Hiei finds him but what will happen when Hiei finds what he never in his whole life expected to find? His most dreaded nightmare come to life!

Most Excruciating Memory

"I love you. I'll never leave you."

The black haired man panted with each thrust at what embedded into him.

Pleasure swamped over him as his love claimed him body once more that night.

"Kurama…" he moaned at the redhead taking him.

As they continued there love making both men reached there climax within moments, crying out each others names.

"Kurama!"

"Hiei!"

************

Hiei stood on a cliff deep in the mountains. Head hung down, bangs covering his eyes as a red rose clung in his hand.

"Kurama…" Hiei muttered. "Not once did I ever say the words you desired to hear… Not until the very end…"

Hiei ignited his hand burning the rose to ashes and sending them scattering into the mountain heavens.

************

In a den not far from the cliff was Hiei huddled up in the fur pelts he had taken from prey he had killed.

Now, Hiei rarely ate. Not since that fateful night…

************

"Hiei, please just listen to me?"

"I don't want to hear it fox! I said no, and I stand by my word!"

"But Hiei-"

Hiei spun around. "No!" he roared. "If I would have known you would what that I would never have mated with you!"

Kurama was beyond shatter, surpassed destroyed, farther then obliterated, he was dead.

Kurama, now dead turned and ran out of the mountain den he and Hiei shared.

Hiei didn't bother to give chance. I figured Kurama just needed time to cool off and understand he would never give him what he wanted, but that was the greatest mistake Hiei would ever make and the greatest burden he would forever bare.

************

Three days passed and still Kurama didn't return.

Hiei still felt the fox just needed some steam to blow. Oh, how wrong Hiei was.

When the small fire demon went out the after noon for hunting, for he hadn't left the den for the three days his mate had been gone figuring he'd be there when he returned, he finally decided to look for some food. Mainly because hunger was starting to kick in royally.

Hiei didn't get far before he began smelling blood. And lots of it.

The scent led him to a cliff on the edge of the mountain were took residence upon.

There, was the greatest horror of the young fire demons life. His most dreaded terror.

And at that moment, for the first time in his life, a tear slid down his soft, tender cheek as Hiei began crying.


	2. Burning Tears

Disclaimer: "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all characters are created by Yoshihiro Togashi. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

A/N: I was planning an Epilogue but unsure if it'll keep the mood of the story. What do you all think?

Burning Tears

"Kurama…" Hiei rushed over to his mate that lie on the ground bleeding and unconscious, or possibly dead.

Tears rapid down Hiei's face as he clung to his only means to exist.

"Kurama…! Kurama! Kurama!! Please?! Kurama!!!"

The **youko didn't respond. Hiei flew into a raging panic.**

Before Hiei could move his beloved Kurama began to stir.

Hiei's watery eyes gazed down at him mate as Kurama's eyes weakly opened.

"Kurama…?" Hiei spoke so gingerly he war terrified his words voice alone would send his love into the Spirit World.

Kurama's eyes were misted over with fading life. Blood trickled from his head as a few cuts on his cheeks and brow still leaked blood.

"Hi…ei…" Kurama groaned every so weakly.

Hiei grasped the redhead's hand reassuring him of him presence.

"I'm here Kurama. I'll never leave you."

A tear slid down and splashed on the foxes cheek. Kurama smiled as his weakly, trembling hand rose towards Hiei's cheek.

Just when Kurama's hand fell from exhaustion Hiei grabbed it and placed it on his cheek. Kurama's smile grew as we felt the tears Hiei had refused to shed. The one this Kurama wanted and the one thing that started this all. Kurama stroked his thumb over his baby soft cheek.

"Thank…you…Hi…ei… I…love…you…" Kurama rasped before closing his eyes as his hand fell in Hiei's hold.

Hiei's orbs grew larger then any sphere in pure horror.

"Kur…a…ma…?" Hiei voice trembled, but Kurama didn't move or awaken. "Kurama?" Still no response.

It was then Hiei knew, his lover, his mate, his life was gone.

The fire demon' thrust his head back towards the skies, letting lose an raw cry.

After what seemed like hours of crying Hiei finally brought his head back down. His bangs covered his eyes as he as he began digging a burial for him beloved.

Once he was done he didn't leave. That whole night he spent his last moment by his foxes side, the ground around him was littered with black tear gems.

**********

Hiei was crying again remembering the dreadful night.

He now sat beside Kurama's grave. It had been almost a year now since his mates death and he still didn't know how he died. And he didn't care.

He wanted revenge at first then as he thought more he figured what the point would be. Killing his murder wouldn't bring him back into his arms. So out of grief Hiei just seemed to forget about revenge and every night came to Kurama's grave and either placed a rose or scattered it into the wind. The very wind Kurama loved to feel feather across his soft, smooth and beautiful skin.

"All you wanted was something special from me. Like a tear gem cried from pleasure or happiness from me. But I refused you the one thing that could have saved your life…" Hiei's crying became a waterfall. "Please forgive me Kurama…?"

With that plea Hiei turned to return to the den he once shared with his beloved mate that was his meaning to live. Now, all he could do was wait for death.


	3. Epilogue: I

_**Disclaimer: "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all characters are created by Yoshihiro Togashi. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.**_

_**A/N: Some of my friends on DA have been begging for an Epilogue, so here's the first part of it!! ^^**_

_**Epilogue I**_

_**Spring. It was spring again. The air was cool and the breeze feathered across one's skin just like it did that very same day, exactly one year from today.**_

_**Hiei was off to Kurama's grave early in the morning to sit vigil that whole day. He planned on sleeping there too. In his had he carried a rare and beautiful blue rose with many of his ebony tear gems casing the stem like a narrow vase.**_

_**On his short walk to the cliff where he had discovered his mates life-leaking body he had a strange suspicion he was being followed but just couldn't figure out from which direction.**_

_**Hiei took the long way to the grave to see if he could try and locate him follower, but he seemed to have lost the stalker when he veered off the main trail to the grave.**_

_**Hiei decided to keep his eyes peeled and alert. **_

_**Taking an extra ten minutes Hiei finally made it to the grave sight.**_

_**A smoothed gray stone stood four feet and twice the width of Hiei.**_

_**Hiei's eyes darkened with new saddened pain even though it had already been a whole year.**_

"_**Hey Foxie. Sorry I didn't come sooner. I was a bit reluctant to come today, but I didn't want to be rude."**_

_**Hiei hid his eyes from the world with his bangs as he placed the rose-vase-beaded flower up against the grave. **_

_**The morning sun peered from behind a cloud casting it's heavenly light upon the dark Dragon-Jagon Master. **_

_**Thousands of sparkles glistened all over the grave. **_

_**Each tear gem Hiei shed he had brought them here. Placing them at his lovers grave. **_

_**More gems fell from the fire demons eyes as he turned and sat up against his mates grave stone. **_

_**With a heave and tiring sigh from lack of rest Hiei was soon fast asleep.**_

_****************_

_**Night had long since fallen and Hiei was still asleep against Kurama's grave. **_

_**Just then Hiei was brought back to reality but something went and furry touching his hand.**_

_**When he opened his eyes he saw it was a young fox. It look no more then a year only. **_

_**Hiei left the young creature be until it seemed to be going after the blue rose.**_

"_**Hey!" Hiei hollered drawing his katana as he growled a warning threat for the fox to back off.**_

_**The young fox did back up but not as much and didn't run away.**_

"_**You leave that alone, you hear me!" Hiei warned raising his sword.**_

"_**Kuu!" The fox squeaked, rose, and started walked towards Hiei. **_

_**The fox rubbed it's head against Hiei's cheek.**_

_**Hiei smiled and sheathed his sword.**_

"_**You very affectionate for a wild fox."**_

"_**Kuu!" was the fox's replay as it curled up into Hiei's lap resting it's head in between his thigh and stomach. It's paw hung over his thigh as it's tail wrapped in his lap. The fox quickly fell asleep.**_

_**Hiei could only smile as he remember his beloved Fox doing the exact same thing when he was in his fox form. There was just one thing miss…**_

_**Then he heard it. The fox was purring. **_

_**Hiei stared in shock at the young wild fox.**_

_**The moon chose that time to cast it's majestic and mystical light down upon the fire demon and when his eyes saw astonished him beyond the end.**_

_**Curled up and asleep in his lap was a sliver fox.**_

_**Hiei reached down to pet the fox with a trembling hand. When his hand made contact Hiei gave a shocked gasp as he began petting the silver fox. It's fur was just as soft as his Fox's fur.**_

_**Hiei could contain his voice any longer.**_

"_**Kurama…?" he begged, voice trembling with dread that his hopes would be false. **_

_**As if it were answering him the fox kuu-ed again, rubbing closer into Hiei's body and purring louder.**_

_**Hiei wanted to cry but didn't what form. He didn't know if it was for relief of sorrow. So he wrapped the little fox in his arms and buried his face in it's fur just as he had once with his mate.**_

_**Hiei inhaled deeply. It's scent was a bit different yet was the same as him mates. It had to be him.**_

_**Hiei buried his face deeper into the silver fox's fur as he cried himself back to sleep.**_

_****************_

_**The next morning He awoke to his empty arms. **_

_**Instantly he felt the urge to bawl but that was short lived when the silver fox came bounding out of the forest carrying two voles, a squirrel, and rabbit in it's jaws.**_

_**The fox dropped then at Hiei's feet as rose it's head to look up at him.**_

_**Last night was to dark to see and when the moon came out it was too late, but now he saw and knew in his heart his young fox was it Foxie Kurama. There was no mistaking it for no Human World foxes were silver let alone has piecing green eyes.**_

"_**Kurama!" Hiei lunged for his fox and bear hugged. **_

_**The fox seemed to be none effected but the strength of the hug and was licking Hiei face rapidly as if kissing him.**_

"_**Kurama you're alive!" **_

"_**Kuu! Kuu!" the fox replayed cheerfully. Then it stopped all movement as it felt Hiei trembling and tears soaking it's fur.**_

"_**Kuu?" the fox squeaked as it leaned in and began licking Hiei's tears away.**_

"_**K-Kur-Kurama!!" **_

_**The silver fox's emerald like forest eyes shun with bliss as it saw how much the fire demon seemed to his him.**_

_**Hiei finally released Kurama, turned and grabbed the rose. When he turned back around Kurama was sitting with the tip of his tail twitching, one ear flopped down to the side, his paws tucked into his belly, and his head tilted in to opposite direction of his flopped ear.**_

_**Hiei tied the rose around Kurama's right ear sighing in content.**_

_**He then scooped up his Fox and headed back to there den. **_

_****************_

_**Tonight was a full moon. It had been two weeks since Hiei had found Kurama again in a Human World version fox form.**_

_**But tonight Hiei knew something was going to happen because Kurama was acting antsy and was preparing the bed (pelts) for something.**_

_**Well, Hiei didn't have to wait long because as soon as night fell Kurama took off out of the den.**_

_**Hiei was right now his tail determined not to lose his Fox again.**_

_**Finally Kurama stopped at the cliff.**_

_**Hiei halted to a stop. It was Kurama's grave cliff. Hiei hadn't been back there since the sliver fox came to him the night of his mates death anniversary two weeks ago, but it seemed like the fox had been there several time for all of Hiei's tear gems were realigned in the form of a rose that looked like it was engulfed in black fire.**_

"_**Kurama, what are you…?**_

_**The sliver fox then turned and trotted over to the grave stone and sat before it, waiting.**_

_**Hiei didn't understand.**_

"_**Kurama come on. Let's go-" When Hiei took a step forward the fox dropped in a pounce position, bared his hangs, and growled viciously. **_

_**Hiei froze in mid second step. "Kurama?"**_

_**Kurama swung his paw in the air, slamming it down before him.**_

"_**What are you trying to tell me?" Hiei begged.**_

_**Kurama pointed with his tail to the flamed rose then turned back to Hiei and slammed his paw in front of himself again.**_

_**Hiei's eyes shot wide. He could mean…**_

"_**Kurama? You really don't think I can do that to you, right? I could never-"**_

"_**Krrah!" he roared in a wild growl. It's tail pointed up to the sky as he stood in his pounce pose, fur fluffed, looking fierce and ready for a vicious battle.**_


	4. Epilogue: II

Disclaimer: "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all characters are created by Yoshihiro Togashi. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

A/N: Meew!! ^^ The last and FINAL part of "Hiei's Tears"!! X3 Hope you enjoyed!! w

Epilogue II

"Hn? The sky?" Hiei looked up and saw the clouds covering the full moon, but the moon was emanating a strange silver glow and a few shooting stars flew over the clouded moon.

Hiei watched wide eyed.

"Kurama…what is that?"

"Rraah!" the fox barked pulling Hiei's attention back to him.

When he didn't move Kurama barked again, but all Hiei could do was begin to cry as he shook his head side to side and whispered, "I can't."

Kurama then had no choice. He put his head down as his in prayer then without any caveat lunged at Hiei maw wide open, fangs bared, tongue lolling to the side, paws with unsheathed claws on a collision course, and emerald eyes locked in a heated battle, all was aimed towards the innocent and unprepared Hiei.

Hiei totally and completely caught off guard and him not being able to react in time his instincts took over and before he could real back and halt it's will the Dragon of the Darkness Flame was released, flying straight for Kurama.

"Kurama you idiot get out of the way!" but Kurama didn't move. His face changed from determination and anger to happiness as the dragon charged closer and closer.

Finally once the dragon was upon him Kurama took one last glance towards Hiei. Eyes filled with longing and apologies.

"Kurama!!" Hiei screamed, but it was no use. The dragon had just engulfed him love right before his eyes.

Once again he had killed his mate, but this time it was by his own hands.

Hiei fell to his knees not even trying to hold back the water fall the fell from his eyes.

"Kur…a…ma…" Hiei was in deep despair and sorrow he didn't see the moon had come out from behind the dark clouds and was casting it mystical light upon the black fire.

There was a loud screech from the flames and black flames morphed into blue fire with a pair of soul snatching, blood red ruby fox eyes.

The screech brought Hiei's attention back to the fire too see him Fox's face in the fire.

The fire then exploded and spiraled up into the air.

"Kurama!!!" was Hiei's last cry before the flames exploded into twinkles of blue dust.

Hiei feel forward, burying his face in the grass.

"Why!? Why Kurama!? Why again!? Please?!" Hiei cried. "Please… I need you." Was Hiei's whispering plea.

The blue glistened dust then began to shine red as they morphed into rose petals.

Hiei could now clearly smell the scent of roses but didn't give a damn. He had lost his Fox yet again, and this time it was his entire doing.

"Damn it Kurama! Why? Why did you make me do it!?!" Hiei howled into the dirt.

"Why would you make me Kurama…? Didn't you love me…?" Hiei wept clutching the grass in his tiny hands for what little comfort they gave.

"I loved you Kurama! Why the fuck did you have to go and leave me again!?! Why-!?"

"So I could return to my beloved Dragon-Heart."

Hiei froze, his body was impeccably paralyzed. His eyes trembled as did his lips.

"Dragon?"

At the special nickname only one person in all three worlds would know Hiei bolted his head up and once again he found himself crying uncontrollably.

"K…K…K-Kur…am…a…?" Hiei's words came out in a trembling manner as his lips quivered and eyes were glazed over with so much emotion one would be unable to identify them all.

Faster then Hiei had ever flitted he was in the strong, warm, and oh so wonderfully loving arms of his mate.

"K-K-K-Kurama! Kurama!! Kurama!!!" Hiei pounced his mate who was fully naked.

"Hiei…" Kurama embraced his dragon mate with all his might.

Hiei clung to Kurama, clutching his red mane as if petrified he would disappear and leave him again.

"Kurama…!"

"Hiei, I'm so sorry my love. I didn't mean to leave you, nor did I mean to cause you so much pain. I was attacked by a pack of wolf demon. I through them over the cliff, but it seemed they got me good as well."

Hiei nuzzled himself in Kurama's chest. "I don't give a damn about wolf demon I'm just so happy you're back. I… I missed you so much… Silver-Rose."

Kurama smiled at Hiei special nickname he had given him years ago when he gave him the name Dragon-Heart.

Kurama tightened him embrace as did Hiei.

'His touch… His form… His scent… It's all the same. Like he never…left.' Hiei mused.

"Oh Kurama…" Hiei whimpered.

Kurama knew what his mate deeply wanted and so did he. So he pulled back and gazed into his dragons ruby orbs as blood stones became lost in emerald gems. Both glistened brilliantly in the mystic moon light.

Kurama then rushed at Hiei as Hiei to did the same and within milliseconds they were locked in the most passionate and heated kiss they had ever shared.

Roses began growing around them as the moon and stars began to shine brighter.

When Kurama and Hiei finally, only, and absolutely needed to, they were forced apart for air. There gasped for breath were music to each other's ears.

Kurama's eyes then spotted something in the sky.

"Hiei, look."

Hiei turned to the heavens and there in the night sky was a lunar rainbow right under the moon as if it were blessing the reunited couple.

Hiei gave a rare and for the first time a one whole year, a warm and tender smile.

He turned back to his Fox and buried him head under his chin.

Kurama's eyes widened as he swear he could hear Hiei purring.

The redhead then scooped up him dragon and carried him back to there den, together.

************

"Ohh, Kurama…" Hiei moaned as his mate feathered him fingers over his erection. "Please…? I need you Foxie. I've needed you for so long." Hiei begged.

Kurama willingly excepted Hiei plea and claimed his dragons body for the first time in a whole year.

Hiei throw his head back as he cried out in pleasure.

"Oh yes! Ohh, Kurama! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Please? Don't hold back on me now- Ahh!"

Kurama granted his lover his dearest desire. He be claimed once again by his and his Fox alone.

The rest of the night was but nothing of passionate, romantic, and tender love making.

************

Hiei's eyes fluttered open as he awoke to the noon light.

He had never slept this long before in the year Kurama had been dead. But now that his mate was back he would forever be…

Hiei's eyes thrust wide as he spun to the opposite side he was facing to see that the spot Kurama had slept in last night was empty and cold.

Hiei's eyes darkened with sorrow and despair.

"It…was all a dream…?

As Hiei leaned forward to begin crying the sound of trotting paws filled the den and in walked a silver fox carrying two rabbits, two sparrows, and a squirrel in it's maw.

The fox trotted up to Hiei and placed the fresh kill at his side as the fox sat beside him with a proud and tender expression.

"Kurama? It wasn't a dream?" Hiei pleaded.

Kurama's eyes widened with surprise then relaxed when he realized when Hiei must have thought when he woke to an empty bed.

Kurama bowed his head to show Hiei it was him.

Hiei understood the sign and lunged, clinging to Kurama's fur in a tight embrace.

Kurama wrapped a paw around Hiei to assure him.

"Kurama…!"

Kurama began to glow bright white and he transformed back into his human form.

"I'm real Hiei. And I'll never leave you again."

"Kurama!" Hiei cried as he rushed in for a reassuring kiss that quickly morphed into a passionate make-out.

Kurama was the one that broke them up and they ate there 'brunch' while going over so new positions they could try in bed.

************

That night, after the fourth time in a row of making love the night Kurama wrapped Hiei in his arms and rested his head on Hiei's shoulder.

"Kurama…"

"Hiei, I swear, I'll never leave you again. No matter what you say or do."

Remembering the words he had said to him beloved Foxie cut more deeply in his heart then Kurama slicing up a demon with his rose-whip.

Hiei turned his head a little so his eyes could see his Fox. "Kurama… I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry."

"I know Dragon-Heart. If u did mean it you would never have given my this lovely gift."

Hiei fully turned to Kurama and saw in his hair, behind his right ear was the blue rose. It's stem still glittering with his tear gems that were still acting as a vase.

"But…how…?"

"I've been keeping it alive with my demon energy. As I will continue to do forever."

Hiei's eyes watered as a tear slid down his face to form into a bright red mixed green tear gem.

Kurama and Hiei both gazed at the gem in awe and shock.

"Hn, I guess you've given me a gift to Silver-Rose." Hiei gave Kurama a quick kiss in thanks.

"I love you my Silver-Rose-Foxie."

This time Kurama began to water with tears, but of bliss.

"I love you too my Dragon-Heart-Lover."

With that the two loves and mates shared another passionate and loving kiss letting each other know just how much the other love them.

One year ago seemed to mark the end for Hiei, but one year later it was only the marking of a new beginning. A beginning he was not going to take lightly. And a love he was never going to let fade away again.

For this love was the beginning to a glorious end.


End file.
